detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee and Barrage
This article features the relationship between Principal General Barrage and Lee Ping. Overview In most episodes Barrage is generally viewed as a obstacle to Lee's investigations. To this end Barrage has come to view Lee as a sort of rival, his favorite hobby being hunting Lee down and dragging him off to detention during free-period, Lunch, and After school and even patrolling the halls for him in case he turns out to be skipping school. Despite this Barrage has come to respect Lee to a degree, such as one occasion affectionately calling him Private, also Barrage has shown admiration for some of Lee's alternate identities that he assumes during his investigations. Lee mutually dislikes Barage refering to him as a "Half cyborg-principal" on one occasion, to this end Barrage is a constant threat to Lee's investigations during detention. According to the creators of Detentionaire the reason why he singled Lee out was cause he looked guilty and tried to make an example of him, as he was trying to figure what was up. The first couple episodes Barrage does think Lee is guilty. But as he learns more he knows he's innocent. But by then, Lee has annoyed him so much, that he likes to torment him. Episodes showing a conflict. Season 1 *Blitzkrieg Bop'd - Barrage and Lee met for the first time and immediately Barrage didn't like Lee due to him seemingly trying to make a fool out of him with The Prank. *Skate or Die - Lee attempted to divert the Skaters pranking wrath away from Tina Kwee and onto Barrage's car. Unfortunately, Barrage overheard the conversation and if not for Holger Holgaart's war games app it's suggested Lee would have wound up in even more trouble. *Math Math Revolution - During one of Lee's free periods he attempted to spy on the Mathletes and in the process Barrage found Lee and dragged him off to detention. *Friday Night Bites - When Lee was approximately 1 minute late for detention, Barrage gleefully net captured him and dragged him off to detention. *15th Graders - When Barrage discovered that Lee had one day of Amnesty, he spent the entire day arguing with Vice Principal Victoria to have the student right revoked and, though he eventually succeeded, it was too late to give Lee any detention. *The Tag Along - When the fire alarm was pulled, several times, Barrage immediately assumed that it was "trouble maker Lee Ping" until Lynch was exposed. *Chaz's Corner - For Helping Chaz Monerainian evade capture Barrage promised him "the real kind of pain" for now on. Season 2 *If the Shoe Fits - Following the season 1 finale Barrage delivers on his promise of brutalizing Lee's detentions, in addition to making Lee the janitor for the day he also makes him blow up the school's many balls with his mouth rather than a pump. He also stations one of his Eyebots outside the detention room as a deterent against Lee trying to break out of Detention. He's also alright with Vice Principal Victoria springing him for the day to help her because he believed that she was making him suffer. *The Cam-didate - During election day Barrage made Lee participate in the elections after he was nominated by Holger because Lee didn't want to participate at first. He also made every effort to prevent Lee from actually participating via making him go to detention when he was suppose to be campaigning. Finally during the debates he got so annoyed at Lee and Camillio's antics that he made he skipped the actual debate part of the process and skipped straight to voting. *Outcast Times at A. Nigma High - Barrage once again had Lee escorted to detention using his Eyebots when he was just moments late. *Double Date - Barrage took the liberty of mocking Lee when he was stuck in detention alone without Biffy. *Mastermind *Finding Finnwich - Barrage made a complaint against Lee about refusing to participate in The Amazing Finnwich's show as well as complaining about Lee refusing to play along with Finnwich's attempts to brainwash him. *A. Nigma Prison Blues - Barrage had all the students, including Lee, that were involved with the bezerk Cleaners incident locked in detention when Inspector Blompkins came for the school inspection. *The Theme Team - Victoria explained to Lee that Barrage was responsible for the whole conspiracy, proposing to Lee that they lay low until they can evidence against Barrage and expose him during Blompkins inspection. *Knock, Knock - Lee and Barrage both broke into the home of Lynch Webber. Lee feared that Barrage was planning on making Lynch disappear like he did with several of A Nigma High's staff but Lee left quietly when he learned that Lynch was Radcircles and apparently working with Barrage. *The Dance Part 1 - At Blompkins insistance Barrage expelled Lee when he came in with a crazy story about Barrage to try to get him fired. Season 3 *Escape from Fort Nigma Barrage takes pleasure in Lee's failed attempts to get out of detention. *The Curse of Earl Nigma Barrage says he wants Lee to suffer rather than join the fencing team. *In Pyramid Scheme, even though unintentionally, he tried to kill Lee and would of if not for Finnwich Episodes Showing a Friendship .]] *Jock and Roll High School-Though Barrage didn't know it was Lee, refering to him as "#77", he did express admiration for his impressive football skills and wanted him as the Jocks new second in command. *Disco History Times-During the school play Barrage expressed admiration for another of Lee's alternate identities, "El Beardo", particularily his performance of a personal hero of his Alexander Nigma. *Welcome to Factory Island-Barrage risked his life to help Lee and his classmates escape from the self distructing Green Apple Splat factory. Lee in turn repayed the favor by getting his classmates to help him rescue Barrage using a wheelchair. Realizing that Lee had saved everyone, including himself, from the factory he expressed a great deal of gratitude to Lee though promising not to let up on his detention. *The Dance Part 2 - He sacrificed himself so Lee and Tina could escape and defeat Vice Principal Victoria and Lynch. He even says that he knew Lee had not done the prank, and only accused him because he hated Lee's disrespect for authority. Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Detentionaire Category:Rivalries